Harry Potter et Les Trois Légendaires
by kinesike
Summary: Harry Potter, le Survivant, vient d'avoir 17 ans, âge oú l'on devient adulte chez les sorciers. Avec l'aide de ses meilleurs amies Hermione Granger et Ron weasley il tentera de finir la mission que Albus Dumbledore lui avait confier avant de mourir.
1. Un étè boulverser

Ému

Bonjour a tous ceux qui auront le temps de lire ma ficcion. Tout d'abord je tiens a remercier J.K. Rowling de nous avoir fait vivre des instants magiques et de nous avoir fait transporter dans un monde feerique. Cette ficcion est la suite du tome 6 . Beaucoup de chose s'y passeront et j'espere pouvoir être a la auteur. Cette ficcion, je l'ai commecer a ecrire il y a cela deux ans mais je l'avais mis en suspension dans un autre site. Je modifierais beaucoup du chose en cour de reecriture. De plus je suis entrain de chercher un correcteur/trice étant donné les fautes que je fais lol. Donc voila le premier chapitre, un peur cour mais j'espere qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 1: Un étè boulverser

-Severus…

Rien, au cours de cette soirée, n'aurait pu autant terrifier Harry :pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait un ton suppliant.

Rogue resta silencieux. Il s'avança et repoussa brutalement Malefoy. Les Mangemorts reculèrent sans un mot. Même le loup-garou paraissait intimidé.

Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

-Severus…S'il vous plaît…

Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en plein poitrine. Le cri d'horreur que Harry aurait voulu pousser ne parvint pas à sortir de sa gorge. Silencieux et immobile il ne put que regarder Dumbledore qui fut projeter dans les airs comme par une explosion. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla suspendu sous la tête de mort étincelante puis retomba lentement en arrière, par-dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, il était dans sa chambre, au 4 privet drive, chez son oncle et sa tante. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le miroir de son armoire. Il tâtonna sa cicatrice brûlante, Harry avait considérablement changer que se soit fisiquement que mentalement. La mort de son mentor Albus Dumbledore l'avait considerablemente perturbée. Il ne mangait presque plus. Fisiquement il avait grandis meme si il restait en dessous de la moyenne pour son âge. Ses cheveux restaient toujours aussi indomptables d'un noir de jais. Ses deux d'un verts emeuraudes brillaient de milles feux, ils hypnotisaient les personnes par un seul de ces regards.

Depuis le début des vacances Harry n'avait trouver autre moyen que d'étudier pour oublier la mort de son mentor. Il etudiait sans relâche, jusqu'au point de savoir par coeur ses livres de tours, en allant de la premiere jusqu'a la dernier année. Même en potion il avait considerablemente progesser. Son seul probleme c'est qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas avoir recours a la magie, seulement en cas de danger,même étant majeur il savait que même si l'utilisation de la magie était autoriser, il serait contrôler . Il cherchait un moyen de contourner cette régle car il savait qu'il n'allait pas retourner a Poudlard car il devait continuer la mission que son mentor lui avait confier avant sa mort: détruire les horcruxes.

Les jours passait Harry ne sortait pas de sa chambre, il n'arrêtait pas de recevoir des lettres de ses amies, mais aussi du professeur McGonagall, mais il ne les ouvrait pas, s'acharnant a apprendre le plus de sort possibles. Le jours de son anniversaire arriva, comme a son habitude Harry ne dormait pas, il était pencher sur un livre traitant sur les Animagus, quand un bruit attira son attention, il venait de la fenêtre quand il l'ouvrit, un phoenix entra suivit d'une colombe. Harry reconnut immédiatement Fumseck, il détacha la lettre de la patte du phoenix qui s'envola vers le perchoir d'Hedwige qui était partis chasser. Il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore, se qui l'étonne un peu, il alla s'asseoir et déchira l'enveloppe pour y trouver une lettre:

Cher Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de se monde, tout d'abord je voudrais que tu ne t'apitoies pas sur mon sort, je souhaite que tu vive une vie que tout le monde aimerait vivre tranquille pleine de joie et de gaietés c'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu sois mon héritier. Je te concédé donc mon compte a Gringotts et certains objets qui te seront très précieux pour la quête que tu dois continuer car je suis sur que je ne l'aurais pas terminer, tu iras toi-même voir se qu'il en sera, d'autre part je voudrais te dire que quand tu iras chercher tout mes objets a Gringotts, tu y trouveras toutes mes recherches sur les Horcruxes et pour finir je voudrais que dans ta quête se joigne Hermione et Ron ils sont courageux et se sont de très grands amies loyal, ils t'aideront sa tu peux en être sur. Prend soin de Fumseck il rendía vientote l'âme etant donne qu'un Phoenix meurt peu de temps après que son maître est décèdée,

Harry je te souhaite encore bonne chance,

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry laissa échapper une larme, il avait toujours considérer Dumbledore comme son mentor, il avait toujours était la pour lui, pour le defendre, pour l'encourageait. Harry posa la lettre sur le bureau et alla prendre la lettre que la colombe portait, après avoir détaché la lettre la colombe s'envola. Il ouvrit la lettre une bague tomba, Harry la ramassa et la détailla, elle était magnifique, elle était faite en or une emeuraude y brillaient de milles feux en son centre, sur la Pierre precieuse on pouvait voir Harry Potter ecris en leerte d'or,il la passa a son annuaire et il prit ensuite la lettre qu'il y avait avec.

Harry mon chéri,

Je sais que ton père moi nous ne serons plus de se monde, Voldemort nous pourchasse et je pense que si nous t'avons quitter en te sauvant nous serrons énormément heureux, tout d'abord je t'offre la bague si jointe avec la lettre, d'autre part je tiens a te dire que tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor je ne sais pas si au moment que tu liras le lettres tu seras déjà au courant, on ne sait jamais, tout ton héritage se trouve a Gringotts tu n'aura qua aller et tu verras par toi-même.

Mon fils je t'aime et ton père aussi, ou que nous soyons on seras toujours dans ton cœur.

Lily Potter.

Harry ne se retint plus et laissa échapper des sanglots. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, une détermination incroyable, il sortit sa plume de l'encrier et commença a écrire à Ron et Hermione:

Cher Ron, Hermione,

Je suis désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu ces derniers temps, mais il me fallait du temps pour metre mes pensées en place, je voudrais qu'on se voit le plus tôt possible pour parler de se que nous allons faire, ne dites rien à personne, je vous envoierait Fumseck pour vous prévenir quand nous pourrons nous voir. Vous me manquez énormément je pense a vous assez souvent, saluer Ginny de ma part et dites lui qu'elle me manque énormément

Harry.

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige après l'avoir seller.

-Emmène sa a Hermione ou Ron fais le, le plus vite possible. Dit il en caressant le plumage de sa chouette, il la regarda s'envolait dans la nuit sombre.

Il retourna a son bureau où Fumseck attendait toujours, il le caressa, et Fumseck ferma les yeux de contentement. Harry se remit a lire le livre qu'il avait commençait sur les Animagus.


	2. Héritage

Le lendemain alors qu'il descendait les escaliers pour déjeuner, son oncle l'appela.

-Oui, oncle Vernon?

-Je viens d'apprendre que dans ton monde de cinglé tu es majeur?

-Oui!

-Très bien, alors je ne veux plus te voir chez moi!

-Comme si j'avais envie de rester dans cette maison de cinglé, mais tu as oublié quelques chose je suis majeur, donc je suis en droit d'utiliser la magie, alors ne commence pas a…

-SE SONT DES MENACES? Hurla l'oncle Vernon

-Oui, furla Harry avanti de faire demi tour et remonter dans sa chambre, son oncle lui avait couper l'appetit.

Il commença a faire ses bagages, il ne regardait même pas se qu'il mettait dans sa valise, il ferait le tri plus tard au calme, il descendit après avoir tout fini, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passée, il descendit les escalier regardait une dernière fois les dernières personnes qui lui restait de sa famille et s'en alla. Il était toujours en colère contre cette famille qui l'avait maltraité dès le premier jours ou il était arrivé, dès larmes roulèrent doucement sur sa joue. Il leva sa baguette et fit un léger mouvement mais rapide, le magico bus apparut après la fin du mouvement.

-Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Stan et…

-Oui bon aide moi a monter mes bagages!

-Neville sa me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu veux qu'on te dépose où?

-Au chaudron baveur.

-Destination le chaudron baveur! Cria Stan a Ernie.

En quelques secondes seulement Harry se retrouva devant le chaudron baveur.

Harry descendit du magico bus avec sa malle, et entra dans le chaudron baveur, qui était vide d'ailleurs. Tom, le barman s'avança avec une mine réjouit en voyant un client entrer.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais une chambre s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, dit Tom en prenant la malle d'Harry, en attendant monsieur?

-Potter.

-Oh monsieur Potter c'est un tel honneur que vous me faites la, si je peux vous aider en quoi que se soit?

-Oui, il y a une chose, ne dites a personne où je suis ne vous fier a personne, si quelqu'un demande pour moi vous ne m'avez jamais vu compris?

-Très bien monsieur Potter je saurez me faire discret.

-Tom pouvez-vous monter ma malle dans ma chambre, je dois m'absenter.

-Biensur monsieur, mais soyez vigilants dans ces heures aussi sombres on ne sait jamais ce qui peut vous arriver!

-Merci pour le conseil, dit Harry avant de sortir dans l'arrière cour, il tapota quelques endroit dur mur avec sa baguette, pour que celles-ci se déplace pour former une ouverture, qui menait au chemin de traverse. Harry fut mortifier l'ambiance n'était guère plus accueillante que celle qui était présente dans l'allée des embrumes. Harry s'avança en vérifiant bien que ces mèches cacher sa cicatrice, et alla a Gringotts.

Il prit le premier gicher qu'il trouva.

-Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda le gobelin qui était derrière leur comptoirs.

-Je viens pour m'informer sur quelques héritages que je viens de recevoir.

-Très bien comment vous nommer vous?

-Harry Potter.

Le gobelin s'arreta détailla le jeune homme qui étais présent devant lui s'attarda sur son front pour voir sa cicatrice et dit:

-Suivez moi! Dit le gobelin en ouvrant la porte du guichet, pour que Harry puisse y entrer, ils prirent une porte qui était au fond et à partir de se moment, dévalèrent des escaliers, pour arriver devant une infinités de couloirs et dans chaque couloirs il y avait des dizaines de portes, le gobelin lui fit prendre le couloir de gauche, puis à droite, pour enfin prendre une porte latéral au couloir.

-Veuillez entrer, demanda le gobelin en ouvrant la porte.

Harry entra et s'assit sur un fauteuil assez confortable. Le gobelin alla vers une armoire et sortit un dossier où étais inscrit le nom « Harry Potter ».

-Bon nous allons commencer, alors tout d'abord je voudrais vous prévenir que vous êtes l'héritier de Gryffondor…

-Oui je le sais, ce que j'ai surtout envie de savoir c'est se que je recois et si je pourrais après le voir.

-Mais bien sur monsieur Potter, nous allons commencer par l'héritage que Dumbledore vous à laisser, commença le gobelin, il y a toute sa fortune et tout ses biens précieux, tout es réuni dans son coffre, maintenant passons au cas Gryffondor vous avez une maison a Godric Hollow, un château sur la côté d'Ivoire, un manoir en Irlande et quelques autres habitations et bien sur le manoir de Gryffondor lui-même, seul un Gryffondor peut s'y rendre et seul lui peut autoriser certaines personnes à entrer dans leurs demeures. Côté économiques la fortune de Gryffondor s'élève à une dizaines de millions de gallions.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Vous voulez un verre d'eau?demanda le gobelin en voyant la tête de Harry.

-Non c'est bon c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris d'être aussi riche.

-Pas tellement que cela Monsieur Potter, les interets qu'au fils des sielces ont considerablemente augmenter, de plus nous voudrions vous demandez si l'argent qui es a vôtre nom pourrait être transférer dans celui des Gryffondor?

-Mais bien sur celui de Dumbledore on le laisse comme il est!

-Très bien, alors maintenant veuillez signé la, dit le gobelin, la et la.

-Je voudrais tout d'abord voir l'héritage que j'ai reçus de Dumbledore, dit Harry ensuite je voudrais avoir les plans du manoir de Gryffondor.

-Très bien, dit le gobelin en se levant, je vais chercher les plans veuillez patientez quelques instants.

Harry regarda le bureau, il était fort simple mais il était lugubre, tout les meubles étaient en bois foncés, les murs devaient être fait de terre et de pierres seul les fauteuils changé l'aspect du bureau avec leurs couleur rouge bordeau.

Le gobelin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier assez volumineux.

-Voila les informations sur la demeure principale, il y a aussi les instructions sur tout ce qui est des intrus et de laisser entrer des personnes qui ne sont pas du même sang que vous. Maintenant si vous n'avez aucune question, nous pouvons aller voir se que Monsieur Dumbledore vous a laissez?  
-Oui, j'aimerais voir se qu'il ma laisser effectivement, dit Harry en suivant le gobelin qui sortait du bureau.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans un wagon, pour faire plusieurs descente, Harry se croyait dans les montagnes russes, quand le wagon s'arrêta Harry put lire sur la porte en face de lui le numéro 180. Le gobelin sortit une clé et la rentra dans la serrure, à peine l'eut-il enlever, qu'Harry entendit un déclic suivit d'un grondement et pour finir il vit les portes s'ouvrir. Harry ne s'étonna pas en voyant la quantité d'or qu'il y avait entasser dans le coffre, il était trois fois plus grand que celui d'Harry, et sur le coté gauche on pouvait voir une bibliothèque remplie de livre, ainsi que des étagères remplis d'objets que Harry avait aperçus dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'an passé. Un bureau était installé contre le mur, ou des dossier y étaient empiler. Harry se dirigea vers se bureau et s'y installa, il regarda quelque dossier, et prit avec lui les dossier qui semblaient le plus intéressant pour qu'il puisse les étudier, ensuite il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Harry hallucina en voyant les livres qu'il y avait. Des livres traitant différent sujet de magie, sur la métamorphoses sur les potions et les sortilèges avancées. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les étagères, de nombreux objets était présent, mais quelque chose attira particulièrement Harry sur une des plus hautes étagères trois bijoux était dans une vitrine: une chaîne, une bague et un bracelet et sous chaque bijoux, il y avait le nom de Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
Harry allait partir, mais quelque chose l'intrigua, il lui avait semblait voir bouger quelque chose dans une sorte de tableaux miniatures qui était sur le mur. Harry s'approcha et se retrouva bouche bée. Dumbledore siégeait un fauteuil.

-Bonjour Harry dit le vieille homme  
-Professeur que…  
-Je sais que tu dois être surpris mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je t'explique se tableau te servira a communiquer ave moi, emmène le avec toi, et dès que tu veux avoir des information ou de l'aide appel moi, finit-il de dire avant de disparaître du tableaux.

Harry resta perplexe, mais finit par s'en aller, le gobelin l'attendait dans le wagon.

-Monsieur Potter, voudrait-il voir quelque chose avant de partir?demanda le gobelin.  
-Oui j'aimerais voir mon coffre enfin celui de Gryffondor  
-Très bien, cramponnez-vous bien.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que le wagon descendait a une allure hallucinante, il s'arrêta au numéro 2, d'immense lions en or trônait de chaque côté de la porte.

-Que dois-je faire? Demanda Harry en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure.  
-Mettre votre main, sur le piédestal pour que le coffre vous reconnaisse.  
-Qu'il me reconnaisse?demanda Harry perplexe  
-Oui, il est doté de puissant sortilèges très anciens, et seul un descendant de Gryffondor peut ouvrir ses portes.  
-Ah très bien.

Harry fit se que le gobelin venait de lui dire, c'est-à-dire poser sa main sur le piédestal, et sans aucun bruit les portes s'ouvrir, laissant Harry bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas de ses yeux se qu'il voyait, des montagnes d'or et de pierres précieuses, ainsi que d'objet précieux chacun inestimable, la salle étant 15 fois plus grande que la grande salle de Poudlard Il y avait aussi des centaines de livres empilé selon leurs catégories, ils étaient tous très rare, Harry en pris quelques un comme « Comment devenir un Animagus facilement, de Gabriela Gryffondor » ou bien «La base des sortilèges de l'ancien temps ».Il prit aussi une grande sacoche remplis de gallions.  
Harry ressortit de cette gigantesque salle, les portes se refermèrent toutes seuls.

-Monsieur a-t-il besoin d'autre chose? Demanda le gobelin tandis que Harry montait dans le wagon.  
-Non merci, nous pouvons remontez.  
-Très bien.  
-Ah au fait, je voudrais que ma venu ne se sache pas!  
-Mais bien sur vous pouvez comptez sur nôtre discrétion total!  
-Merci et au revoir.

Harry sortit de Gringotts, et alla mettre les objets qu'il avait prit dans ses coffres dans la chambre qu'il avait louer, ensuite il alla se promenait. Harry en profita pour changer complètement d'apparence, finit le petit garçon maigrichon portant de vieilles fringues, il renouvela entièrement sa garde robe, en pantalons dernière mode, ainsi que tee-shirt moulant, sous vêtement etc.…Il rentra a18h.


	3. Viviane

Harry commenca a lire le livre sur les animagus, qu'il avait pris dans un de ces coffres, il y était expliquait que l'on pouvait devenir animagus plus facilement que la méthode courante en buvant une potion adéquate, après cela le temps de la transformation dépendait du sorcier ou de la sorcière, en regardant la liste des ingrédients il comprit pourquoi cette potion avait été oublié les ingrédient étant tous rarissimes, la plus part étaient normalement a se jour censé être disparus. Mais Harry ne désespéra pas il continua la lecture du livre jusqu'à arrivée a la fin, quand il eut tourner la page un bout de papier tomba. Harry intriguait le ramassa, et put y lire: « A ceux qui veulent apprendre et sont du droit chemin, amis de notre lignée, le droit vous est accordez, notre lieu vous est permis, apprenez-y tous le savoir ».  
Harry ne compris rien du tout au sens de la phrase, mais il demanderait de l'aide à Hermione qui elle l'éclairerait sur se mystère. Il referma le livre et regarda sa montre.

-Putain, s'exclama Harry en voyant qu'il était plus de 23 heures.

Il descendit les escalier quatre à quatre et chercha des yeux Tom le barman, il le trouva derrière le comptoir.

-Désolé Tom, je n'avais pas vue l'heure passer!  
-Ce n'est pas grave Monsieur Potter..  
-Tom appeler moi Harry, est-ce qu'il resterait quelque chose?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre repas vous seras servis.  
-Merci Tom!  
-Mais je vous en pris Monsieur Potter.  
-Tom, combien de fois vais-je vous dire de m'appeler Harry?Bon je vais m'installé la bas en attendant!  
-Harry vous pouvez allez dans votre chambre je vous y apporterez vôtre repas.  
-Merci Tom.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et attendit en relisant quelques passages du livre. Après avoir mangé il alla se coucher, car une journée rude l'attendait le lendemain.  
Harry fut réveillait par l'habituel bruit de la concierge, il se leva s'habilla et descendit. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner il alla sur le chemin de Traverse qui était désert, il avait l'intention d'acheter un cadeau a Bill et Fleur pour leur mariage, mais il avait tellement le choix entre toute ces boutiques qu'il commençait a avoir l'esprit confus, c'est alors qu'en passant devant la boutique de « Chez Madame Sultane, l'or en quantité », il vit a travers la vitrine, deux pendentifs, en forme de dragon et on pouvait constater que au niveau de leur ventre une flamme éclatait de mille feux. Harry entra décidait d'en savoir plus.

-Bonjour!  
-Bonjour que désirez-vous?  
-Et bien j'aimerais être informé sur les deux collier qui sont en vitrine.  
-Les Pendragons, mais bien sur dit Madame Sultane tandis qu'elle alla chercher les collier.

Quand elle fut revenu Harry put mieux les détaillé il s'agissait d'un Boutefeu Chinois et d'un Magyar a pointes.

-Ces collier sont fait pour les couples, la flamme qui brille a l'intérieur de chaque dragon ne s'éteindra que si le partenaires ne ressens plus rien envers l'autre ou si il meurt.  
-Magnifique, je le prend et euh… mettez le moi dans une boîte en verre s'il vous plait!  
-Mais bien sur je dois vous prévenir que cela ressortira chère.  
-Le prix n'a pas d'importance, dit Harry c'est alors que Harry se rappela que les Weasley avait toujours étaient une famille modeste généreuse malgré leur condition de vie, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.  
-Je passerais plus tard pour prendre le colis.  
-Mais bien sur juste une seul question monsieur, de qu'elle forme voulais vous la boîte en verre?  
-Je la veux en forme de etoile.

-Cela sera fait.

Harry sortit du magasin et se dirigea une nouvel fois en deux jour, ver Gringotts, il avait l'intention de donner une somme importante dans le coffre des Weasley sans que ceci ne sachent d'où viennent l'argent.

-Bonjour.  
-Monsieur Potter, que nous revaux vôtre visite?  
-J'aimerais transférer de l'argent sur un compte d'un ami?  
-Quel est la quantité exact que vous voulez transférer et le nom de la famille?  
-Et bien 300 000 gallions, je voudrais aussi ouvrir un compte pour un ami du nom de Ronald Weasly et un autre au nom de Hermione Granger avec 100 000 galliions pour chaque compte!  
-En étés vous sur? Dit le gobelin surpris par la quantité.  
-Oui.  
-Alors veuillez signez ici, ici et ici!  
-Une seul chose, que cela reste anonyme, merci beaucoup et au revoir.

Harry regarda l'heure sur sa montre toute cassé rafistolé par endroit, il lui rester encore quarante minutes, il décida d'aller s'acheter une montre digne de son nom, quand il ressortit du magasin il arborait une belle montre en or sur les rebords des inscriptions magnifiques étaient inscrites, il alla aussi s'acheter quelques vêtements descend, tout fait sur mesure, madame guipure lui fit faire le tour de la boutique et Harry pour la première foi de sa vie ne se priva de rien et ne s'intéressa pas au prix, quand il ressortir de la boutique de madame Guipure une dizaine de sac a la main il se dirigea vers la boutique de Madame Sultane pour prendre son colis. IL fut émerveillé par la beauté de la boîte qui avait été faite en cristal, sur les côtés des fils d'or semblait avoir étaient brodés sur le cristal lui-même et a l'intérieur sur du velours était disposé les deux colliers.

-C'est parfait, combien je vous dois?  
-2000 gallions  
-Très bien, a une prochaine fois ! Dit Harry après avoir payé.

Harry alla d'abord déposait tout ces achat dans sa chambre et alla chez l'apothicaire avec un peu de chance celui-ci aurait quelques ingrédient nécessaires a la potion d'animagus. Mais l'apothicaire n'avait rien de ces ingrédient, pour la plus part il n'en connaissait même pas l'existence.

-Ce n'est pas grave, se dit Harry a lui-même, Hermione trouvera une solution.

Harry commença a être fatigué et alla de nouveau dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur, pour se reposer un peu, Harry se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si fatigué alors qu'il avait bien dormis….mais il s'endormit a peine avait-il poser sa tête sur l'oreiller…..Harry se retrouva dans une vaste plaine, il y avait un bien être, qui le faisait sentir serein. On pouvait y voir de magnifiques oiseaux volaient dans les air, un troupeaux de chevaux galopaient, des lapins jouaient, une ambiance de parfait bonheur régnait en ce lieux. Harry se posa dans l'herbe qui était d'une fraîcheur sans égal, il regardait les nuages défilaient…. »Viens », Harry se releva en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne …..Viens…..Harry s'avança vers la direction d'où venait la voix, après un interminable voyage, Harry arriva devant une magnifique cascade qui éclatait de milles feu sous le couché du soleil, on pouvait voir sous la cascade une lumière qui émanait pour petit à petit se transformer en une femme. Harry en eut le souffle coupait c'était une véritable déesse, le corps de la femme était parfait, il se moulait parfaitement a une robe entrecoupé d'une blancheur éclatante, ses cheveux d'un blond platine flottant dans les airs, c'est yeux d'un bleu limpides, une douce vois émanait de ses lèvres…

-Bienvenu a toi, ô élu!  
-Bon…bonjour, dit Harry un peu troublé.  
-Sais-tu qui je suis?  
-Euh…. Non!  
-Je suis Viviane, tu dois sûrement connaître les légendes des moldus !  
-Mais alors ce n'était pas un mythe, s'écria Harry  
-Biensur que non, tout mythe a une pointe de vérité sinon d'où serait-il fondée? Dit-elle en un sourire  
-Je …je….  
-Shuuttttt, susurrât-elle, repose-toi tu en auras bien besoin pour la lourde tâche qui tes d'accomplir.  
-Mais qu'elle est-elle?  
-De ramené le monde magique en paix, mon cher jeune ami, j'ai décidé de venir en se moment même pour t'apaiser et surtout parce que tu ne te réveilleras pas pendant un bon moment !  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ta magie se développe, c'est pour cela que tu était si fatigué en arrivant dans ta chambre, ton héritage prend enfin sa place en toi, d'autre part je suis venu pour te dire que tu peux compter sur moi, peux de personnes on montrait un tel courage que tu as su montrer, depuis si jeune enduré des souffrances, voir ces proches mourir chacun a leur tours, mais tu as su montrer du courage en relevant la tête, c'est ainsi que je serais la avec toi, tu n'auras qu'a soufflé mon nom et je viendrais te voir dans tes songes! Maintenant Harry repose toi, dit-elle alors que Harry se couchait dans un lit entièrement fait de fleurs, je veillerais toujours sur toi, finit-elle de dire avec un léger baiser sur le front de Harry elle disparus laissant Harry .

Au même moment, au Terrier une agitation général était présente, tout le monde était dans la cuisine autour de la table.

-Mais où a-t-il bien put passer!s'écria Ron  
-Ron calme toi, nous n'en savons pas plus, espérons qu'il ne lui ait rien n'arrivé.

C'est alors que Lupin et Maugrey entrèrent faisant lever tout les Weasley ainsi que Hermione.

-Alors Remus vous l'avez trouver? Demanda Molly inquiète.  
-Hélas non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous le cherchons, mais personne ne sais ou il peut se trouver.  
-Hermione, Ron vous ne pouvait nous donner aucune information sur l'endroit où il pourrait être où si il vous a envoyiez une lettre? Demanda Lupin  
-Il ne nous a répondu a aucune lettre ! S'exclama Ron  
-En faite si, intervint hermione, sa ne sert a rien de mentir Ron, Harry nous a envoyé une lettre nous expliquant qu'on allait bientôt se revoir et qu'on lui manquait, mais pas plus.  
-Je peux voir cette lettre? Demanda Maugrey.

Hermione la lui tendit après être aller la chercher.

-Que devons-nous faire? Demanda Molly au bord des larmes  
-Attendre, il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre. Dit remus en soupirant.

Voila le troisieme chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plut! Vendredi viendra le quatrieme.


	4. Les Trois en Possesion

Plusieurs jours passérent sans que Harry ne donne de nouvelles. Tom le barman du chaudron baveur était très inquiet, Harry Potter n'avait plus donner de signe de vie depuis presque une semaine. Le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait meme pas entrer dans la chamber où le Survivant y etait censé sejourner.

Soupirant, il remonta, avec l'idée de devoir prevenir quelqu'un si il n'aurait pas bientot des nouvelles. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver devant la porte, il hésita a frapper, il savait que il aurait beau attendre mais personne ne viendrait ouvrir la porte.

Contre toute attente, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry Potter encore en pyjama l'air ensommeillé.

-Que voulez-vous Tom?

-Monsieur Potter, j'étais très inquiet, vous n'avez pratiquement pas donner de signals de vie depuis une semaine.

Harry se reveillant completement a la mention du temps qui était passer, ouvrit grand les yeux, Tom en aurait rit si les circonstances en avait était d'autres.

-Merci pour l'information Tom, mais ne vous inquietez plus je vais bien, pourriez vous m'apporter un petit dejeuner?

-Il vous sera apporter dans quelques minutes.

-Merci.

Alors que le barman allait s'en allait, Harry le rattrapa et demanda:

-Vous avez garder le secret de ma présence?

-Ne vous inquietez pas, je n'ai rien dis a personne.

-Encore merci Tom, pour tout se que vous faites.

-Je vous en prie.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, et en attendant son petit dejeuner il reflechissait. Comment avait-il pu dormer autant de temps? Cela restait incomprehensible, il se rappeler de Viviane et qu'elle lui avait dit que son heritage magique venait de se reveiller et qu'il devait se reposer, mais recevoir un heritage magique prenait-il autant de temps? Il ferait des recherches plus tard, le plus important maintenant, etait de preparer un plan, pour detruire les horcruxes, controler ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et le plus difícil detruire Voldemort.

Son petit dejeuner apparut sur son lit, et tandis qu'il mangait une brioche, sur un parchemin, une liste de tâche apparurent au fur et a mesure qu'il reflechissait a se qu'il devait apprendre, connaitre, et savoir afin de reussir sa mission.

-Devenir Animagus.

-Apprendre tout les sortileges de Septieme année.

-Apprendre sortileges defensifs, offensif et de guerison.

-Recherche Horcruxes: bague et Journal intime Detruit.

-Control des élèments? (demander a Viviane)

Pour l'instant il penser que la liste allait lui prendre pas mal de temps, donc il s'en arreta la.

Il se sentait assez byzarre depuis qu'il était réveillé, maintenant qu'il était rassasié, il se trouvait étrangement étrange. Ces mouvements sembler irreel. Il demanderait a Viviane plus tard pour lui demander qu'elle était cette étrange impression.

La journé passa vite pour Harry Potter qui se mit en quête de savoir le plus de chose possible, en peux de temps, tandis que au Terrier, l'ambiance était morose.

-Les enfants vous devriez aller vous couchez, vous semblez fatigué.

-Mais papa et si Harry revenez…

-Ron, si nous avons ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle de Harry nous vous previendrons, mais allez vous reposer un peux vous sembler extenuer tout les deux, dit le pére de Ron, en voyant les mines de Hermione et de son fils.

En réalité ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil qui leur provoquer cette état de fatigue, si ce n'est que la même chose qu'a Harry était entrain de leur arriver, l'heritage venez en eux.

A peine les deux comparse touchérent leurs oreillers, qu'il sombrerent dans un monde, qui a leur reveille changerit completement leur vie.

Loin de la, dans une contrée ou aucun sorcier, ni aucun moldu avait jamais pu froler la terre, se tenait Viviane et trois autres personne. Il y avait un seul homme et les deux autres était des femmes, ils étaient recouvert d'une capuche dorée qui ne laissait voir leur visage.


End file.
